Time for Change
by RingThane
Summary: Pre-AotC: A mission to Borleias has unanticipated implications, and opens the eyes of Obi-Wan and his young apprentice Anakin. Major Obi Angst!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Time for Change  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, why on earth would I need to be here?  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for RD and possibly RS.  
  
Summary: A mission to Borleias has unanticipated implications, and opens the eyes of Obi-Wan and his young apprentice Anakin.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first posted fiction.so please be nice. And a special thanks to my beta for accepting the position.  
  
  
  
Part one (Times for Change)  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty-three year old Obi-Wan Kenobi walked swiftly toward the council chambers. He had just gotten back from a grueling mission the previous day and he was pretty well worn out. The negotiations between the two tribes on Jellar had taken longer than he had expected.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. When he and Anakin had returned, both master and apprentice had collapsed on their respective beds. Having made his report before reaching the temple, there had been no need to report to the council immediately. But In the morning, he had been summoned to appear before the council. He left Anakin to continue his much needed rest, leaving a note for him to remember to go to his classes.  
  
  
  
It appeared as if there was another mission on the horizon. Anakin was slightly behind in his studies. And the constant stream of missions was beginning to have their effect on his apprentice. /I could use a rest myself./  
  
"Obi!" called a voice from behind him. Turning around, Obi-Wan found his best friend Bant making her way through the halls at almost a run.  
  
  
  
"Hey Bant," Obi-Wan's wary eyes brightened. "It's nice to see you my friend. Miss me?" He smirked mischievously, turning back and making his way toward the turbo-lift with Bant close behind him.  
  
  
  
Bant shook her head in amusement. "I haven't seen you since last month when you plunked in the bacta tank without even saying 'hello' to me. What happened? Did that last concussion of yours knock something around in you're head to make you take better care of yourself on your missions?"  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, still grinning. "I don't know what to say Bant. Maybe Anakin is starting to think rationally.uh, that's not it." He tugged at his bearded chin. "Or maybe it's just trying to lull me into complacency so that when I go onto a particularly dangerous mission, I can come back and be brought into your care once again."  
  
They came to a stop just outside of the lift that led to the council. "Whatever it is, the Healers Ward is not the same without Obi-Wan Kenobi fully ensconced there." Bant chuckled to herself. She slapped Obi-Wan on the back before releasing a sigh. "Well, I better be getting to the Council Chambers. I'm late as it is."  
  
  
  
"You were summoned too?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat bemused.  
  
"Yeah, I just got the message a few minutes ago." Bant shrugged. She palmed the lift open after a moment's hesitation. "I guess we'll find out what this is all about when we get there." She stepped inside, moving over to allow Obi-Wan in.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
When the lift reached its destination, Obi-Wan and Bant stepped out feeling a bit apprehensive. Obi-Wan was confused. /Why would Bant be called up with me now? / He unconsciously plucked at the sleeve of his robe.  
  
  
  
Bant looked over at her friend. "What's wrong Obi?" She was confused. Obi-Wan was usually calm and very collected. Right now he was a beacon of nervous energy.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Obi-Wan considered his answer, and then shook his head. "It's as if.as if I'm missing something that I should already know." He clasped his hands in a conscious effort to stop his fingers from twitching. "Maybe it's nothing, but I can't seem to shake this feeling."  
  
  
  
Coming to the council Chamber's door, Bant exchanged a worried glance with her friend. She laid a flipper on Obi-Wan's back to comfort him. Obi-Wan smiled at her, thankful to have such a good friend. Taking a deep breath, he released his anxiety into the Force before the doors opened to admit them.  
  
Inside, they found a man who stood in the middle of the chamber, his hands clasped serenely in his robe sleeves. His hair lay down past his shoulders. When Obi-Wan and Bant walked into the room, the man turned around and stared straight into Obi-Wan's eyes.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stifled a gasp. The man that stood there was none other than Qui- Gon Jinn. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's surprise was mirrored by Bant, who was just as shocked. Qui-Gon smiled at his startled former apprentice. He had to admit, it had been a long time since he had seen Obi-Wan. After his recovery from the wound he had received from the Sith apprentice, he had gone in search of his padawan only to find out that he had already been knighted and on his way to his first mission with his new apprentice. Over the following six years, he had only seen Obi-Wan once in passing at the Temple. And even then the Jedi Master had not spoken with him.  
  
  
  
The surprise on Obi-Wan's face quickly turned into the Jedi mask that he was so accustomed to wearing. He took his place in the center. Bant shook off her shock before followed Obi into the room.  
  
Obi-Wan's thoughts were in turmoil. /What is he doing here now of all times?! After eight years of not even bothering to see me he chooses to show up finally./ He stood with his back stiff, his eyes fixed firmly on master Yoda, fighting the urge to stare openly at Qui. /NO!! Not now! Now is not the time for this. /  
  
Bowing stiffly, Obi-Wan found his voice again. "Masters."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. He looked askingly at Bant, who shrugged. He thought that Obi would have been glad to see him. Apparently he was wrong. The minute Obi-Wan had walked into the chambers, the bond between them had flared back to life - until Obi-Wan's shields had slammed up. His eyes however told a different story. /He's angry with me./  
  
He suddenly realized that Yoda was already speaking. He snorted mentally. So much for keeping focused on the 'here and now'.  
  
".mission we have for you three.sensed a disturbance in the Force we have." Yoda leaned back in his seat; his gimmer stick lay across his lap.  
  
  
  
Mace Windu spoke up from there. "We want you to go to the planet of Borleias. It has been determined that the disturbance originates from somewhere on that planet. This disturbance may be connected to the mystery behind the Sith."  
  
It was Qui-Gon's turn to straighten. Bant glanced worriedly over at Obi- Wan to find that there was still no change in his expression.  
  
"Healer Bant," Mace continued, "I have requested that you go on this mission with them because of your observation skills as well as you healing talents to monitor Master Jinn."  
  
Bant nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward slightly. "Masters, I feel that Anakin should stay here for this mission. He is already behind in his studies, and this would further widen the discrepancy." He paused and warily closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "And he is very tired masters." He added almost pleading.  
  
Master Yoda closed his eyes, tapping his gimmer stick on his knee. "Go Padawan Skywalker must."  
  
Obi-Wan looked ready to jump into an argument when he saw the look on Yoda's face. He recognized the 'don't argue with the master, you will only be wasting your breath' look. He stepped back and bowed his reluctant acceptance.  
  
Mace smiled slightly. "We understand and share your concern Master Kenobi. However, your padawan will greatly benefit from Master Jinn on this mission. Your transport leaves in two hours. May the Force be with you."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
The first person out was Obi-Wan, leaving both a bemused Bant and Qui-Gon behind. Before Qui-Gon could call Obi-Wan, Bant held him back.  
  
  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, I think Obi-Wan needs some time alone right now."  
  
"Do you know why he is acting so uptight now?"  
  
Bant looked at the Jedi Master incredulously. "You don't talk to your former padawan for over eight years and you expect him to greet you as if nothing is wrong?!"  
  
Qui-Gon flinched. "We were always on a mission. Whenever one of us came back to the Temple the other headed off." The excuse rang hollow in his own ears.  
  
"You could have tried harder! Obi-Wan has had a very difficult time transitioning from being a padawan to immediately becoming a master to a young boy whom you dumped on him." Bant glared at the master. She was becoming just as angry as Obi appeared to be when he left. Where had the master been all these years when his padawan needed him the most? Before Qui-Gon could respond, Bant piped up again. "If you'll excuse me, I have a mission to prepare for." She brushed past Qui-Gon, justifiably upset with the rather thick headed master.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon's sad eyes followed the angry healer's departure. /She's right you know. I'm the master. I should have made the effort to see him at least once./ He sighed. /Oh come on Qui-Gon, you know the real reason you didn't keep contact with him./ 


	3. Part 3

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Anakin Skywalker emerged from the fresher feeling only slightly more awake than he was before. The seventeen year-old Apprentice had a penchant for sleeping in. /At least Master is not an early riser either - other wise I fear I would never survive the mornings. / He stretched languidly. Now that the continuous stream of missions now appeared to have stopped, Anakin planned on making the most out of the down time. After their last mission, he felt that he and his master deserved to take some time off, Especially Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was always there for Anakin whenever he got himself into trouble, which occurred more often than not. Anakin wanted to start returning the favor.  
  
He walked over to the table upon which he had set his class work the previous night. He was not surprised to find a note from his master reminding him to get to class.on time. Anakin grimaced when he saw the time. /Master is not going to be happy about this. / Personally, he was not looking forward to the lecture and resulting extra hours of meditation. He grabbed a fruit off the table before rushing off to class.  
  
Before he made it out the door, Obi-Wan walked in, barely sparing a glance at his padawan. "I thought you would still be here. That may be just as well, go get packed Anakin, we have another mission. Be ready in an hour." Obi-Wan walked to his room. Before entering he turned around to look at Anakin and tossed him a data pad. "I have already gone by to your teacher's and I have your assignments for the rest of the week. It also has the mission data on there." With that said Obi-Wan closed his door.  
  
Anakin stared at his master's closed door. /So much for the down time./ He suppressed a groan that wanted to escape. Instead he scowled down at the data pad that Obi-Wan had lofted to him. Heading back into his room, he began to round up everything he would need for the mission, which wasn't much. Considering they had just got back from one the day before. /What was the council think they were doing, running the master/apprentice team into the ground? / He angrily stepped through the black hole he called a room. He looked forlornly at his latest project that he had started over 5 months ago. At the moment it was just something to take his mind off day to day life.  
  
It took less then a minute to collect everything he needed. He closed his pack and fell back onto his unmade bed. His thoughts turned to his master as he fiddled with the hilt of his lightsaber. When Obi-Wan had come in a few minutes ago, he'd seemed rather put out. Anakin gently probed his master through their bond only to be rebuffed by the strong shields that were firmly in place.  
  
He wondered what could have put his master so out of sorts, when even the delegates from the last mission had not been able to penetrate his Jedi calm. Before long, Anakin found himself drifting off to sleep once again.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan had felt Anakin's probe. He felt guilty for being so curt with his padawan when he first came in. /I can't take this out on him. It's not his fault. /  
  
  
  
While Anakin's room was a total disaster, Obi-Wan's was impeccable. Everything had its place. He could find some of his artwork leaning against the walls, exactly in the place he had left them. Sometimes, when he was not training Anakin or on a mission, his art brought a release of stress.  
  
  
  
He placed his pack onto his bed, and then walked over to a particularly large stack of drawings resting in the far right corner at the foot of his dresser. He sank down onto his knees before the pile. His hands shook slightly as he carefully flipped through the fragile sheets of paper. Most of it was very old, dating back to his apprenticeship. A lump formed in his throat when he reached a particular one that brought up old and painful memories. Bringing it out of the pile, he slumped back up against the wall.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan could still remember drawing this one. The detailed charcoal drawing was not very big, but the emotion placed into more than made up for its size. It was a portrait of Qui-Gon and twenty year old Obi-Wan. They had received a month of down time that had been sorely needed. Obi-wan had drawn it toward the end of their 'vacation'. Qui-Gon had been so energetic; his stoic mask stuffed in one of his many drawers. He had even playfully shoved Obi into the pool one day. When Obi-Wan had reemerged he had glared at his master, until he saw Qui-Gon laughing, his features alit with merriment. Obi-Wan had leaned his forearms on the edge of the pool, a small smile playing across his lips as he watched his highly amused master.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Obi-Wan had found a holo of them at the pool on his pillow. Obi had smirked knowing that somehow, Yoda had been the one to see that. Obi-Wan had been compelled to draw it but, he never showed his master the holo. When he had finished it, he decided that he would give it to Qui-Gon on the day of his knighting.  
  
/That time has come and gone. / When Qui-Gon couldn't be at his knighting ceremony, Obi-Wan had thought to leave the picture in the infirmary along with the braid. He ended up leaving the braid, but something had stopped him from leaving the portrait.  
  
Obi-Wan was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost forgot the time. He stood up with the portrait still in hand. Retrieving his pack, he went out to his padawan's room.  
  
  
  
What he saw when he opened the door made him pause for a minute. Anakin was asleep, propped up on the wall, his pack tucked under his chin. Obi- Wan leaned against the door frame for a moment taking in the sight. He was warmed by the sight and was more than a little angry that the council continued to push them so much lately. /When we get back from this Anakin, I promise you that we will take time off, with the approval of the council or not. /  
  
He walked over to his young apprentice suddenly reluctant to wake him. Placing a hand gently on Anakin's shoulder, he lightly shook his apprentice. "Ani, you need to wake up. We'll be late to our transport."  
  
Anakin started with a soft snort. He opened his eyes blearily, focusing on his master. "Yes master. I'm sorry about falling asleep, it just that."  
  
"It's alright Ani. We are both in the need of rest. When this mission is over, we will not be going anywhere else for at least a month."  
  
Standing, Anakin clutched his pack close to his side with his right hand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the other. "That sounds great master." He maneuvered around Obi-Wan to grab his cloak off its rack.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan carded his fingers through his hair for a moment before heading out the door. His mind began to turn toward the up coming mission. He was glad that Bant would be coming along. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his best friend along to help him through.this. Qui-Gon.  
  
  
  
He quickly slammed his shield back in place when he found that he had lowered them. Anakin followed his master. He sensed when Obi-Wan placed his shields back into place. "Master, are you alright?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked blankly at his padawan. "I'm fine Anakin."  
  
"No you're not master!" Anakin was angry that Obi-Wan would not tell him what was bothering him.  
  
Obi-Wan's gaze bore through Anakin. "Leave it at that my young apprentice." A moment passed in silence. His gaze softened a little. "Let's get going, we don't want to keep Bant waiting. You know what she's like when she's kept waiting long enough." 


	4. Part 4

*Cough* sorry it has taken me so long to get another one up.I did not realize how hard AP History was until I took my last test.*Shudder*  
  
Anyway, I've got two actually, so I'll put both up today!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Part 4 (Short post)  
  
  
  
The transport lifted off from the platform with the four Jedi strapped in their seats. From the normal observer, it would seem like nothing was out of the ordinary. However, inside said transport, nothing was as it seemed. Anakin and Bant were chatting quietly about everything and nothing. Although Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were seated together, the tension between the two was palpable.  
  
Both the healer and Apprentice were worried. When Anakin and Obi-Wan had arrived at the platform, Bant and Qui-Gon were already there. Anakin had enthusiastically greeted Qui-Gon, but complained that he had not visited him in the past several months. When Obi-Wan heard that, he turned to his padawan in shock and asked him if he saw master Qui-Gon regularly prier to this mission. Anakin had replied, 'not as often as I would like, but I do occasionally see him at the Temple.' He then had continued on blithely, 'He helped me out a lot when I couldn't go on missions with you.'  
  
Obi-Wan had stared at Anakin for a while, until what had been said had fully registered in his head. He had turned to Qui-Gon, his face devoid of all emotion, said, 'Thank you very much master Jinn for helping my padawan.' He left the three behind as he virtually stormed his way up the ramp.  
  
Now Obi-Wan had yet to say anything other than a yes or no answer to Bant's futile attempts to draw him into conversation. Anakin was slowly but surely turning the conversation toward Qui-Gon.  
  
While the trip to Borleias was going to be very short, Obi-Wan found that he could no longer stand sitting with the rest of the group. He stood up with his pack still slung over his shoulder. With one last look at Bant and Anakin, Obi left to go to one of the small cabins in the back.  
  
Once there, he didn't bother to close the door before sitting on the low laying pallet on the floor. He began to unzip his pack to find something - anything to keep him occupied. What was on top only served to upset him further. "How in the sith did that get there..?"  
  
Without looking at it again, Obi-Wan tucked his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. The pain had resurfaced full force now and would not be ignored. "Why Master?" He whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anakin looked at Qui-Gon who sat staring after Obi-Wan. "What's wrong with master? He won't open his end of the bond."  
  
Before Qui-Gon could answer, Bant pinned him with a glare that made him wilt inside. "Aren't you going to go talk to him?" /Yes./ Qui-Gon wanted to say, /I want talk to my padawan./ "No." He found himself saying.  
  
Anakin looked at Qui-Gon in surprise. He turned to find Bant scowling. Finding himself feeling out of place, he stood up. "I'm going to talk to the pilot." Turning on his heel, he left the two behind.  
  
Now that Anakin was gone, Bant let loose. "What the heck do you think you are doing? It's clear that you and Obi-Wan need to work this out. It's eating him up Qui-Gon! You've made him doubt himself because you never even bothered to answer a single one of the messages he left you."  
  
Qui-Gon held Bant's glare until he could no longer take it and dropped his gaze in shame. "It's my fault. Every time Obi-Wan came back I requested to go on a mission to avoid talking to him. I didn't think that he would actually want to see me."  
  
Bant closed her eyes in consternation. /How could such a strong Jedi master be so.so thick headed?/ "Open you're eyes Qui-Gon Jinn and look beyond what you think you see!" She walked over to stubborn master. "You will go in there and talk to him or by the Force you will regret it!" 


	5. Part 5

*Cough* sorry it has taken me so long to get another one up.I did not realize how hard AP History was until I took my last test.*Shudder*  
  
Anyway, I've got two actually, so I'll put both up today!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon approached his former apprentice with no small amount of trepidation. He considered backing out before the confrontation, but remembered Bant's threat. /Not only will Bant kill me, but I will forever hate myself for what I've done to Obi-Wan./  
  
He reached the room that Obi-Wan had ducked into. The door was ajar. Qui- Gon hesitated for a moment before poking his head in. What he saw was enough to shatter his already tattered heart. Obi-Wan was huddled in the dark room, his head nestled in his arms, his shoulders shaking slightly from the silent sobs that racked his body.  
  
To Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan looked like the frightened little child he used to comfort when he was awakened by a nightmare instead of the confident knight he knew his padawan to be.  
  
  
  
Before Qui-Gon made his presence known, Obi-Wan jerked his head up from his knees. Qui-Gon could see the tears that trailed from Obi's puffy red eyes down into his beard. Obi-Wan stood up from his fetal position and scrubbed furiously at his eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon's heart constricted when he saw Obi-Wan place his Jedi mask of serenity firmly over his face. He stepped into the room and turned on the lights. He started to walk to Obi-Wan but stopped himself. "Padawan, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Obi-Wan sputtered. "You don't bother to talk to me for eight years and you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?!" His jaw tightened, teeth grinding.  
  
"I.I thought that was what."  
  
"Thought what? That I wanted you to? After twelve years as your apprentice, you actually think that I would want you to avoid me?"  
  
Qui-Gon was at a loss for word. Before he could form another excuse, Obi- Wan continued.  
  
"Eight years Qui-Gon! All those times I left you a message to tell you how Anakin and I were doing, you never even once replied! Was it too much to send even a short acknowledgment? Were you so eager to get me out of your life? Was that it? Please do speak up if I'm wrong."  
  
Working his jaw, Qui-Gon thought furiously. "That.that's not it at all."  
  
"Then what is it Qui-Gon? What has kept you from being there for me?" Obi- Wan seemed to deflate as he spoke, his voice devoid of life. "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
They sat there in silence. Obi-Wan bowed his head as if in acceptance. Tears were pooled in his eyes that he would not allow to fall. "I.I'll just go check on the others. We're probably almost there." He brushed past Qui-Gon and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon stood rooted in the spot where he stood for a time before he noticed that Obi-Wan had left his pack on the pallet. Obi-Wan had left him feeling empty all thought he knew it was of his own making.  
  
Kneeling down, Qui was surprised to find it open. Something was partially hanging out of the side. He knew he should not be going through Obi's personal belongings, but something prompted him to look at the mysterious object.  
  
Pulling back the cover, He found a small piece of paper with a thin protective wrap around it. For the first time since he had accepted this mission, Qui-Gon was overcome with emotion. Now it was his turn to feel the burn of tears. His hands shook as he held up the drawing. Through his eye blur, the image swam in a haze, but the memory it depicted of Obi-Wan and himself was as clear as day.  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan, I never meant for it to be this way." 


End file.
